Middle School
by Pom Pom Romance
Summary: The time between childhood friends and high school romance.
1. Hina Mameha

Something different with someone different! Tell me what you think! 

**MIDDLE SCHOOL YEARS**

_Chapter One) Hina Mameha_

"Boy! I need your help!"

That's the first thing that Mameha said to me. She entered my life so suddenly. It was like there was no space between my life without her and with her. But then, maybe that was better. Mameha was so different, so something else, that I wouldn't have known what to do with myself if I had to have to experience "Hello, what's your name?"s.

It was a typical day: really boring. I was sitting in biology and, seriously, the class was pure crap because, so obviously, the teacher didn't know anything. I was trying to keep my brain from shutting off completely when someone pulled me off my seat.

Instantly put on guard, I put my arms up in self-defense when I got a snappy, "Don't get so intense, baka. Follow me."

It was a girl. A short little thing with black hair that was pulled so high on top of her head I wondered if she didn't get a migraine from her ponytail. I only had a second to wonder, because in the next moment, she pushed me out into the hall.

"Hey, I'm in the middle of class!" I argued. At the time I hadn't learned never to say 'no' to Mameha, though, I soon would.

"Three. . .two. . .one. . ." The bell rang then, as if she had summoned it to. "And class is over." The girl smiled at me, "Are you less worried now, geek boy?"

By that time, my brain was functioning enough for me to characteristically respond to the situation. I jerked my arm out of her grasp and gave her a glare. "Wait a minute. What the hell? Who are you and why are you dragging me out here for?"

For a second, the girl's eyebrows rose high on her forehead. Then, her face bloomed into a giddy laugh. Finally, with me gaping at her, she calmed down and managed to giggle. "My name Hina Mameha."

I just stared at her. One minute, I was sitting in biology. Next minute, I am standing in the hall gawking at some short girl like a freaking idiot. I admit, I was furious. I wasn't anyone to be taken lightly, like this little girl was doing so unhesitant now. Classic bitch . . .

"Listen, Hina Mameha. I want you to tell me what. . ."

"You can call me Mameha."

I blinked. "I can?"

It wasn't usual for a guy to call a girl by her informal name unless he was very close to her. Secondly, her air had taken an oddly submissive tone, instead of her previous haughty one.

"Yes, of course."

"Of course??!!"

"Then how else am I going to make this work, geek boy?"

Her haughty tone was back. Let me try to explain her tone then. It was just so incredibly arrogant that I wanted to pound on her head. And, secondly, she was flicking her hair around as if she was good-looking. A short and conceited bitch was pestering me. Great. What a day.

"Would you stop calling me boy? Is that, what, something you picked up in Permanent PMSing Weekly??"

"What else would I call you then?"

Now it was she who sounded ticked! Whatever. Frowning, I flicked my hair out of my eyes and snorted.

"Why do you need to call me at all? I mean, why the hell am I standing here next to a midget girl with an attitude problem."

Mameha burst out laughing. "Wow. I sure do choose 'em. If you must know, Mr. Smartmouth, I picked you because you were the greatest looking guy in biology, okay?"

That threw me off guard.

"Wha. . .what?"

Mameha, by the time I managed to choke this out, was distracted and only half-heartedly answered, "I like your body."

I was probably wearing my 'what the fuck is going on' expression that I usually reserve for my mom and sister. Mameha, though, was looking out the window. I looked too, but I saw nothing out of the ordinary but Mameha suddenly let out a squeal.

"He's here!"

"What?" Biology so does not explain girls!!!

"Quick! Tell me your name, geek boy!"

By this time I was so confused that I actually answered obediently.

"Trunks Briefs."

The look on her face at that second made me blush, which wasn't something I did often.

"Trunks, ah, Briefs. Are you like a mascot for your mother's underwear company?"

I exploded. "Listen, Mame-HAH! I don't need to be taking shit from

And suddenly, before I knew it, Mamha was in my arms.

Confused yet? Yeah, I was. She had been looking at me with an expression that showed clearly that she, though she didn't even KNOW me, thought I was a virus. The next second, tears were splashing down her heart shaped face and she was pressing herself on me.

Okay, the second part would have felt good except the girl was poisonous.

"I'm sorry, Trunks! I never meant to hurt you!!! Please, please forgive me! From now on, you, you are the only person in my life. Forever and ever!!! I promise!"

I stared at her, freaked. I was REALLY scared this time. I tried to push her out of my arms but she shrieked and clutched onto me more tightly. Ughughughugh!

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! Please, please, please! I'll die, I'll disappear and just, just DIE!!! Oh, Trunks! Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me!" Mameha was weeping hysterically now, clutching on to my hands and kneeling in front of me. "I'll forget him. I'll forget Ishiba! It was a mistake, I swear Trunks. Oh, Trunks!"

The way she said it, I was beginning to feel half uncomfortable and half sorry for whatever I hadn't done. You probably think this is stupid, but you didn't see Mameha's face at that moment. She was a complete wreck (not that she looked good before). Loose strands had escaped from her ponytail and were falling pathetically across her face that was ruined with tears. She sobbed in gasps, her voice cracking. You had to feel sorry for that.

"I love you, Trunks. I swear I do!"

It occurred to me that with such a commotion, we were being watched. Kids were filling up the halls and leaning out of their classroom window to catch a glimpse of us.

Two girls to the right of me were whispering furiously, glaring at me and sending pitying glances at Mameha. A golden haired boy I didn't know was looking at Mameha with such a horrified expression (hey, I understand) that I thought his face would melt off. Kakami, a girl in my class, announced in a sharp hiss, "So Trunks was the boy that broke Mameha's heart! I would have never have EXPECTED such things from him." To which another girl answered, "The good looking ones are always the most dangerous." At that, half the female population nodded assertively.

I had had enough.

"Listen, Hina Mameha, I don't know what you are talking about!"

Gasps echoed through the hall.

"I can't believe him." "Poor Mameha!" "That bitch deserves it!" "Go for the kill, Trunks!" "Don't cry!!!"

What was this, a sporting event? Why the fuck didn't these people have lives instead of encouraging whatever was going on???

Mameha looked up at me, tiredly. Her face was red with tears but her eyes were surprisingly clear. "I didn't think you'd forgive me Trunks. I can't expect it from you, when it was I who betrayed you." She said this in such a sweet voice that it bounced off the hallway walls and shook the audience with its soap drama-esque quality.

And the lady gets an academic award when I don't even know the plot of this story . . .

Just then, the golden haired boy pushed out from the crowd and ran till he was standing straight in front of Mameha. He glared at her with such a vile look I was surprised that she didn't flinch.

"So, you were dating, dating HIM," He spat out the word, his face was scrunched up so darkly that two fresh drops of tears splattered down Mameha's face. I think even she was a little scared. "You were dating him when you came to me, weren't you. And you deny everything! You, you disgusting -

He never finished his sentence because at that moment, his hand shot out and slapped Mameha across the face. The blow was so quick, so hard that Mameha fell to the floor and choked out blood.

It was over in a second. Even as the first indignant cry was rising from all the people that were watching, I had flattened the guy with two punches and a kick that sent him crashing into the wall.

Silence.

I stood still, realizing what I had done. Even in the middle of all those people staring at me, all I remember of that moment was Mameha staring at me with honest surprise. Her face was alight with wonder and her huge eyes were even bigger, her long eyelashes sticking straight up and giving her face an exaggerated look of surprise. She stood up, wiping her bloody mouth with her palm.

"Thank you." She finally whispered.

I let my hands fall down to my sides and I answered back just as quietly, "No problem."

Mameha thought about it for a moment and sent me a smile before she turned to go. When she was half way down the hall, she turned around and called back "I'll see you around?"

I don't remember why, I think it was just instinct, but I smiled after her disappearing back.


	2. Sunkiss Orange

**MIDDLE SCHOOL YEARS**

_Chapter Two) Sun-kiss Orange_

The second time I saw Mameha was by a complete coincidence.

At school, I'd been trying to ask around about her without making it obvious. I mean, it wasn't like I was interested in her - more like I wanted to know what had been going on. But of course, that's not what the rest of the losers in my class would think, especially after the show that Mameha had put on.

So when I asked the guys in my class, "You know that girl I was talking to sometime earlier this month, what was her name???" in my try-to-be-subtle way, they gave me this Fish-eye Look and ask, snickering, who I was talking about. I guess the best way would have been to ask about Hina Mameha, but at the time I was too self-conscious that it would lead to unnecessary questions about what was going on between us when I didn't know myself.

The whole week after that big show at school, the whole damn school had been treating me strangely. I think some of the guys outwardly hated me. The rest, they treated me like a dangerous criminal (okay, I do have quite a punch). But, it was the girls that treated me the funniest of all. Except for the few of them who were impressed with me punching out Ishiba, the girls had labeled me as a sort of 'Exhibit A' and seem to be monitoring my every move. Even some of the teachers would get nervous when I spoke to them or said something during class.

All that trouble over an incident that I couldn't even explain. All that weirdness over the mysterious Hina Mamhea. By the end of the week, I hated her very existence. I hated Mameha. It got so that when Bra told me that a new edition of the comic 'Love Hina' was out and I blew up at her.

But, contrary to all that hatred, I was almost relieved when I glimpsed Mameha shopping in a clothing store at the mall. I think, my anger was mostly because I had been crazy with curiosity about what had happened. So when I saw her, without thinking, I'd pushed into the store and called out, "MAMEHA!" glad that I would finally figure out what was going on. Her head snapped up and, when she saw me, her expression became a funny one. But that expression soon changed into a cordial smile as she ran over to where I was.

"Trunks Briefs!" She said my name so loud that the saleswoman snickered. I had a sinking feeling that calling out to her had been a stupid mistake and my wise hatred for this girl edged back.

"Do you like this skirt? I'm thinking about buying it." Mameha quipped, twirling around in front of me.

I looked, preparing myself to say something nasty.

I didn't have to try so hard. It was, in fact, a hideously ugly skirt. The color combination was horrible. I was going to tell her so when I became suddenly very aware of the fact that Mameha had a tiny waist. The skirt became tight at her hips, which seemed really wide because her waist was like a coffee cup saucer. The slope of her waist and hips surprised me so much that I stared at the skirt longer than necessary.

Embarrassing. I was checking out a bitch in an ugly skirt. Trying to explain my stupid behavior, I replied that I thought it was a very pretty skirt and the pattern was extremely unique and interesting. Great. I sounded like a geek. Unique and interesting???

Mameha nodded seriously. "Do you really think so, Trunks?"

I confirmed it with a firm nod then added, even more firmly, "I think you owe me an explanation."

"About what?" Mameha asked, innocently fluttering her long lashes. I snorted, disgusted and wishing that there wasn't this law implanted in my head about not hitting girls.

"Listen, I don't need any of your shit. I think it's only fair what I'm asking, don't you think? So don't try to get out of it."

Mameha seemed surprise at that. She stared at me, wide eyed (my voice did sound rather bitter), and finally answered, "I guess you are right. Just a second while I pay for my skirt."

I waited for her by the door and had a sinking feeling when the saleswoman asked, "Wrap or wear, doll?" and Mameha answered, "Wear, please." I didn't exactly want to be seen with anyone wearing that skirt - not in public anyway. That sounds really bad, but if you'd seen the skirt, you would sympathize. It was that ugly.

"Let's go, underwear boy!"

I blinked. Mameha sauntered over to where I was, wearing her usual haughty smile and surprisingly, a blood red silk dress that WAS actually okay. Before I could stop myself, I was asking, "What happened to the other skirt."

Mameha snorted. "You didn't think I'd buy it because YOU thought it was okay, did you? I only tried that thing on because I was just amazed at how those people could have come up with such a design and wondered if it'd fit as horribly too. Really, just because you are named after underwear doesn't mean the space between your ears has to be filled with cotton."

I glared at her. For a second, I was embarrassed, so embarrassed I blushed a color I never did before. Then, I was furious.

"Who was the one that was asking me for fashion advice in the first place?"

"I didn't know you wouldn't have any to give!"

I stopped at that. Trying to think, I mustered. "Why were you shopping alone, anyway? All your friends abandon you cuz of your bitchiness?"

"At least I have friends to abandon me. You, I bet, didn't even start out with any!"

I paused again, trying to think up something else. In the end, all I could blubber out was, like an idiot, "Isn't shopping for you like trying to decorate a... a... public bathroom?"

Mameha gave me the evil eye and I stopped blustering. Her evil eye, I had discovered, was more piercing than anyone else's. Or maybe it was because Mameha had different eyes; anything she did with them seemed abnormal - but, of course, I would soon learn not to expect the norm from Mameha.

Her eyes were almost twice as big as a normal person's so it could be filled with twice the amount of expression. She had such dark lashes and dark brows that her gaze had a higher degree of intensity and her lashes were so long and spiked up that it gave her a deer like look. Also, her eyes were also a certain kind of brown-black at first glance, you'd think it was black but when you looked into them a while longer, you'd realize that they were actually a rich dark brown. By that time, you would be seeing your reflection in it - looking as moody as she was. What was so deceiving was, if they hadn't been on her face, her eyes might have been sweet.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Mameha seemed genuinely ticked this time. "Is something on my face? Do I have something in my teeth? Speak up, Cotton head."

"You have weird eyes." I blurted, honestly. Though, weird wasn't probably the best term to use. But, whenever Mameha was around, all that hating her got in the way of thinking. It was just this constant boiling in my chest that distracted me from everything I did.

Mameha, I saw, was really getting steamed. She wasn't even trying to hide it. I couldn't feel feeling satisfied that I was finally coming up with some useful comebacks, though not on purpose. Serves her royal bitchiness right.

After a moment, Mameha hissed, "Thank you. You light up my life too." With that, swinging her shopping bags in her arms, she pushed into a tropical beverage store.

When she did that, I kinda felt stood up and wondered why I had been following her in the first place. And then I remembered that she and I had been walking together because she was going to explain her chaotic behavior at school and, finally, finally, I would have an explanation. After another moment's thought, I followed her in.

Mameha was throwing her head back and laughing, her laughter attracting gazes from everyone in the shop. Well, no duh, she had a laugh like a freaking hyena. She was leaning on the booth and smiling at the counter boy who was earnestly explaining the colorful drinks and cocktails without seemingly being poisoned by Mameha's toxic personality.

"Then you can try the Sun-kiss Orange, on the house." The counter boy offered, seemingly amused by Mameha.

Mameha shook her head. "No, that's okay. Trunks Briefs (empathizing my name again) is going to pay for me."

The counter boy raised an eyebrow. "On a date?" Hello, do I look that stupid?

"Never." Mameha replied in a horrified voice. "No relation." Excuse me, it's me who should be insulted...

The counter boy grinned and I think he was relieved. "Ah."

"He's just itching to use his money on non-underwear products for once."

I glared at her. She was presenting me as a total hentai. But of course, I didn't have to go explaining myself to some stupid counter boy. Mameha, by that time, was climbing up to the second floor of the refreshment store and I was left to take care of the check. I was not going to pay for her drink, but the counter boy had already rung up the cashier before I even had a chance to explain and I was thirsty from all that stress anyway.

I never knew tropical drinks were so expensive. Especially Sun-kiss Orange, or whatever that shit was that Mameha ordered. The counter boy carried up both our drinks and I found myself sitting in a sunny, cheerful booth with a great view of all the activity that was going on downstairs in the mall and facing an unsmiling, unhappy Hina Mameha. For the first time in my life, I had a clear image of what Medusa must have looked like and worried that I'd turn to stone.


	3. Interesting Person

**Middle School Years**

_Chapter Three) Interesting Person_

Mameha:

I wondered if I should smile and thought better of it, keeping my lips in a thin line. I had been, I admit, impressed with him when he'd totaled Ishiba. It was almost chivalrous how he had done it. It almost made me want to like him - after all, that was some punch. But today! Today, somehow, his every movement stroked me to wrong way. Especially that strange crack about my eyes. I had heard bad poetry before, but never such a hideously stupid and needless comment.

I sipped my Sun-kiss Orange, viciously. The counter boy was right! It was delicious! It had enough tang to make my insides flutter but enough cold to make me shiver. I purred in delight licking my lips.

Trunks, that was actually the boy's name, looked up at me in surprise when I did that.

"What?" I snapped, but I didn't feel as annoyed as before. The drink had a great effect on calming me down. I give it an eight!

"You attract a lot of attention. People keep glancing over here, at you mainly." He coughed than sipped his drink too.

I gave him half of a smile. Was that suppose to be an underwear boy type compliment? Nice try. "I suppose so."

But, the boy didn't smile back and gave me a disdained look instead. I understood that he disliked me. It was fascinating that he disliked me. I've had girls hate me before but boys, boys were too stupid to hate me. Maybe I should give underwear boy some slack for knowing to do that much.

Then another thought came to me. If I drawled out on other topics for a while, the boy would forget about the incident with Ishiba. Honestly, I'd feel more comfortable if he didn't know. The less behind-the-scenes stuff that went around, the better. Not that his knowing could really affect anything now that it was over.

Outsmarting cotton head. How difficult that would be... Putting on my brightest voice I drawled out, playing with my straw.

"I was going to tell you about why I was in the shop. It has to do with you. You see, I thought I'd - "

Suddenly, he slammed his hand down hard on the table. "Shut up, Mameha. I want an answer now. I'm not here to have a date with a bitch. Got it?"

I blinked, more amused than hurt. I've been called bitch before, but not so many times in one day. I allowed myself another half grin.He could have at least listen to the story I would have made up. It would have been good...

Might as well tell him though... I had already used him. What was he going to do? It wasn't wise of me to tell him, but why not? What did I care? Plus, he looked angry enough to punch and I'd seen his punch. Yeah, I'd have to tell him.

I gave him a bitter smile.

"I was dating Ishiba. I was using you to make him angry and break up with me because, I didn't need him anymore and it was the quickest, most painful way I could severe the relationship permanently." I took another sip of my Sun-kiss Orange, half paying attention to my own half-lie. Delicious! "Why you? I told you before, you were the best looking idiot in biology and I knew that'd make Ishiba especially angry. He really cares about that stuff. And there you go, the big secret."

A few seconds passed and I lifted my eyes to search his face, curiously. My story was a little more edited than it needed to be, but he hadn't asked for the details (I could tell by his expression he wouldn't press me for more). I was disappointed at his reaction, though. He looked surprised, a little angry, but that could be expected. Shame. I thought he'd amuse me a little further.

But then, I suppose, I was being too hard on him. He had been manly and sweet, beating up Ishiba. That wasn't even part of my plan, though it worked out so well. Who knew that bastard would have nerve to SLAP me in front of the WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL. What a jerk.

"What did he see in you?"

I stopped drinking the Sun-kiss Orange that I'd almost snorted up my nose at that comment. What an original comment. My ass.

"Hmm?" I wiped my lips with my palm.

"You went out with him, right? He must have liked you a lot to get so mad. And what I don't get is, what did he see in you?"

I blinked. What did he see in me? Unoriginal as it was, I have never been asked that question before. For a second, I thought to answer him. Ishiba probably thought I was pretty, cute, big-breasted - whatever stupid superficial qualities boys looked for in girls.

Trunks Briefs drank his drink, a green sparkly thing that I don't remember the name of and drawled masterfully. "You're short. You have an awful personality. You obviously didn't really like him much. And if you are vile enough to play that kind of trick on him, well, that doesn't say much for your style."

For a second, I was angry. And then, it was hilarious. Here was this boy, saying those things to me. It really WAS hilarious. I threw my head back and laughed and laughed.

"What?"

This time it was he who looked irked.

"You tell me." I replied. "Tell me why some boys are idiotic enough to like me. I'm all those things you say and worse and yet some idiots seemed to like me anyway. Why? I agree, what in the world did Ishiba SEE in me? Tell me, please."

* * *

Trunks: 

For a second, I thought she was mocking me. But one more look at Mameha's eyes told me she was being completely serious. She seemed so happy at that second, even though I had insulted her. And now, she was looking at me with such a curious, delighted expression that it caught me off guard.

In that second, I almost answered, "You are something else."

I shook that thought out of my head, bewildered. How corny was that? But as I gazed at her face, I realized with a wild shock, she was. Her strange eyes were exquisite. Her features were soft and delicate - though she usually kept it in an ironic smirk. Her lips were pouty; her face a perfect oval; her hair glossy long. And, most of all, all the male customers in the shop were looking at me with obvious envy. It was because Mameha seemed to sip in attention, just like she was sipping in her drink. And the way she had cocked back in her seat and was sipping her drink with a coy abandon - I realized, there was a million things that Ishiba could have seen in Mameha; all of them he wanted to see even closer - touch, even.

But no! No! Her poisonous voice, her hideous personality, and her stubborn bitchiness was like the overgrown thorns on her rose. Who cared about touching and sniffing if you'd get your nose ripped off? I drank in the last of my drink and my foolishness.

"I have no idea. Really."

Mameha nodded and rested her face in her pretty hands. Her eyes were twinkling with pleasure and I wanted to smack her on the head. She was always so pleased with herself, it was disgusting. I scolded myself for ever thinking she was beautiful or sexy or -

"Date with me, Trunks."

I choked. "Wha. . .what?"

"Go out with me. Be my boyfriend. I want you." Mameha was suddenly smiling strangely at me, the half smile I'd seen before, but this time in her smile I could see everything that was interesting about her all over again. I furiously shook my head.

"HELL NO. Who'd you think you are, bitch? I am not as stupid as Ishiba!"

I got up to leave when she called after me, "I know you are not, Trunks Briefs. Ishiba never was so honest with me. It's what makes you so... interesting. And the fact that you hate me, that'll spice things up even more for me."

I stopped. I heard her rise behind me and brush herself against me. And my heart stopped beating for a second. I was angry. Very angry. What was she pulling?

"If I have to seduce you, I can. If I have to win you over with flattery, I can. If I have to send you love poetry, bake cookies, and all that crap, I can and will. You are an incredibly interesting person, underwear boy."

Her next words were almost whispered.

"And I like interesting people."


End file.
